totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
One Million Reasons To Love You: Total Drama Life of Iqaluit SONG
This page is a song that Richard and for some parts Olivia and Paul sing. Also, Chris speaks at the end. Anyway, unlike the past 3 songs i've made, this has no music to go with it. Sorry! Also, this contains the remainder of the other thing in the episode, basically Chris signing off. Enjoy! Verse 1 Richard: I know today was very messed up And i know, im stupid, im sorry, im lame! But if i know one thing about me, its that I know i never dated Yasmine in this game! - - - Olivia: So you dated her off-screen! Pff! Now can i go home! - - - Richard: I know this may look contreversial I can't i blame you this is hard! But if you are anything to me You are my shining star! - - PRE CHORUS - - No matter how many scams there are Don't be sad, don't cry, don't winge! Because me, Richard is going to WIN For you! - - CHORUS - - Richard: Cause 1 you are cute, 2 you are funny! 3 you are all, made up of money! But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh, 4 you are stylish 5 you are nice 6 you give tons of great advice But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh - - VERSE 2 - - Richard: I hope that I Have proved something In the past minute and I Wanna stop singing! But i'll keep doing something romantic for you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh - Olivia: Ok why don't you shut up! You sorta have a point! And now i feel guilty About ever feeling paranoid! You are me, i am you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh - - - Pre Chorus - - - Paul: No matter how random this might be! Olivia take him back There is no other way To victoryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - - - Chorus - - Richard: Cause 7 you are smart 8 you are right! About almost anything when us two, when we fight! But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh Cause 9 you are ready To prove people wrong! That is the reason why i sing this song But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh - - - 3rd Verse Olivia: Alright Richard, i understand your point! But if you weren't so busy singing! But im so far away im closer to Detroit! Than to you - - - - Paul: Alright Richard, i think its time to say goodbye Cause Ol-iv-ia Uh needs some oars to ride Her away from here- - - CHORUS Richard: Alright but one last time! All Three: Cause 1 you are cute, 2 you are funny! 3 you are all, made up of money! But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh, 4 you are stylish 5 you are nice 6 you give tons of great advice But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh Cause 7 you are smart 8 you are right! About almost anything when us two, when we fight! But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh Cause 9 you are ready To prove people wrong! That is the reason why i sing this song But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oooh But there's hundreds, thousands a million reasons to love you! But there's millions, billions A TRILLION REASONS TO LOVE YOU! Chris: (softly) And theres one million reasons for you to go away! (presses button) Olivia: Bye GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS- Richard/Paul: How could you! (Richard continuously slaps Chris) Paul: I've alwees i mean always wanted to do this! 6 down, 12 to go! What will happen next time on Total Drama: Life of I-color-it! I mean Iqaluit.